Lezard Valeth
Lezard Valeth is one of the three main protagonists in SPP RPG: The Darkness Returns. He is a magus and a summoner in the game and is voiced by Liam O'Brian. Appearance and Personality Lezard is a fifteen year-old magus who wears a dark cloak and dresses like a gentleman. He is a bespectacled brunette who carries a tome with him wherever he goes. Lezard is a calm and collected young man who has no grudge towards anyone. He is polite, kind, and is not insane in any way like that of his sister, Carly. Lezard knows who his friends are and cannot be confused. Lezard always looks out for his friends and has a great friendship with Hope Estheim (whom is only a year younger.) Biography Lezard is the second born kid in the Carmine family. He was born Justinian Carmine. He was born after his father, Abel died. After Lenneth was born, Amanda (Lezard's mother) died in labor. With no family to turn to, he was raised by a race of Black Mages. His foster father was Vivi Oruntia. Lezard was trained in black magic. He was raised in a more hardship fashion. That's why he's so stoic (he never cries). He isn't heard of again until Doga and Unei's legends of a great magus. Peach finds Lezard at the end of an ancient temple. After exchanging dialogue, Lezard is placed in a crystal and captured by Carly. After a battle with the four fiends, Lezard breaks out at the right time. Lezard summons a DoomTrain and rescues Peach. Lezard is funny at times, especially when he questions why Bowser would capture Mario and Luigi. Also when he meets his imposter (Lezard Deusericus). Lezard, after Carly dies at the end of the game, sheds a manly tear after losing his sister who tried to KILL him. Lezard will not be appearing in The After Years. Lenneth notes his absence, suggesting by this game, he has passed away. Ironically, his ghost appears to warn Carly (YES! She is playable in the game), and her partner Angela Moores about General Belias's plot. Stats Lezard has the best magic stats in the game. He will learn a new ability for every few levels he gains. Other Appearances Super Princess Peach: Another side, another story Lezard has been confirmed as one of the secret characters in SPP: Another side, another story that can be unlocked after the main story is finished. His EX Mode is Trance Mode. His EX Burst is DoomTrain Charge. To activate it, you must remember a button order. If correct, you will activate it. If not, you'll use Deluge. Trivia *Ironically, while the original version of Lezard was a villain, this version of him is a hero. *Lezard is one of the few Black Mages in Mario, the other being the Black Mage from Mario Hoops 3-on-3. *Lezard shares traits with Kain Highwind. Both are voiced by Liam O'Brian, both are orphaned, and both are stoic people. *The reasons why Lezard's summons are undead are because he is a necromancer. *Despite him being a necromancer, he isn't evil. *It is possible that Lezard dies prior to The After Years because of the Dahaka, a keeper of fate. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Partners Category:Children Category:Magicians Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Characters